Bundle of Nerves
by chisles
Summary: eh. This is basically based on a short drabble I did for fun for a friend on tumblr. There will be three chapters. Set after Maura finds out about Hope and meets her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, this started out as a short fic on tumblr to entertain a friend and is now a three chapter thing. Please review. If you read this while it still only has to chapters, I'm currently writing the third one and it will be up shortly. Enjoy! :)

* * *

When the moment came, Jane decided to just go for it. She and Maura were in the morgue, standing over a dead body. Mr. Walsh was his name. Poor bastard had been clocked on the head enough times in the right place to kill him. Jane tried to focus on the task at hand and looked directly at the woman across from her.

"I love you," she breathed, but it was barely audible. Maura, being Maura, was fully engrossed in her work and didn't hear her. Jane cleared her throat and tried again. "Maura," she whispered, her confidence waning. "I love you."

The medical examiner smiled, but looked puzzled. "I- I love you, too."

"No, not in like a just friends way, Maur. I love you as in; I'm in love with you."

Maura stopped what she was doing, which happened to be opening Mr. Walsh's chest cavity. "What d-did you say?" she stuttered, a trait common to her when she was unsure of something. She kept her eyes down, not wanting to look Jane in the eye. Jane's eyes, on the other hand, were burning holes into the top of Maura's head.

"I _said,_" the brunette emphasized. "I love you."

"No," Maura corrected. "You said you were _in _love with me."

Jane threw her hands up in exasperation. "Same difference, Maur."

The smaller woman took her time taking off her gloves, which annoyed Jane to no end. Maura looked up at her. "You could say I'm in love with you as well…"

Jane's jaw dropped. "Y-you are?"

"I am," Maura whispered, almost to herself, though Jane heard her. Maura nodded her head as she stared blankly ahead, but Jane didn't see it, as she was tripping over her own feet to get to the other side of the table. She stopped short in front of Maura, who had turned to meet her.

"You have feelings for me?" Jane asked cautiously.

"I have both romantic and sexual feelings towards you, Jane."

The brunette moved closer and chuckled. "Leave it to you to Googlemouth at a time like this." Maura's breath hitched as Jane moved even closer, seemingly getting a bout of confidence. "So you have sexual feelings for me?" Jane's voice had dropped an octave and as she advanced on the smaller woman, Maura backed up against the wall. "Then you won't mind if I do this."

Jane pressed her lips against Maura's slowly, but it was Maura who deepened the kiss. She leaned into Jane, her fists balling up in the front of Jane's shirt. To Jane, this was completely unexpected, as was when, in an instant, Maura had their positions reversed with Jane pressed against the wall and her shoulders pinned. The brunette let out a soft moan as Maura's lips and tongue found her neck and collarbone.

"Jesus, Maura." Neither one of them heard the door opening.

"Hey, Doc—Oh _shit_!" The two women were pulled out of their bubble by Frost, who had stopped abruptly upon seeing them, causing Frankie to run into him.

Frankie was not amused. "Jeez, Frost! Wait, what the…?"

Jane and Maura stared at them silently, still quite intertwined.

Frost broke out in a smile. "Guess who's twenty bucks richer?"

Jane groaned. "What the hell. You guys had a bet?"

Frost shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Actually it's me and Korsak. Francesco here has nothing to do with it." He patted Frankie's arm, which did not go unnoticed my Jane. Maura seemed to regain her senses and took a step away from Jane. She bit her lip and went back over to the very open man still lying on the table.

Jane actually just realized what Frost had said (after the shock of physical contact between her brother and her partner). "Wait, Korsak voted _against _me?"

Her partner chuckled. "He didn't think you'd be able to get your shit together and ask her out."

"Language, Detective Frost," Maura corrected softly as she pulled her gloves on. "Technically, Jane hasn't asked me out."

Frankie looked uneasily between the two women and sighed. "I'll go tell Tommy not to send those flowers."

"What flowers?" Jane boomed. The sound of her voice echoed in the autopsy room eerily as she took a menacing step towards her younger brother. When he flinched appropriately, she smirked.

"Uh, he was gonna send flowers to Maura. You know, cause of all the shi-stuff that's been happening with her Ma," Frankie said, taking a step to stand behind Frost.

Jane nodded, with a knowing look. "Let him send the flowers… Oh, and tell him to give them to her in person."

Frankie nodded and ran out. Frost went to follow him, but Jane grabbed his arm. "I'll expect seventy-five percent of your winnings," she said with a smile twitching at her lips.

"You serious? That leaves me with five bucks."

"I'm glad you can do math," Jane growled. "I am serious… but I could always tell Korsak that you made my move for me."

Frost nodded and mumbled something unintelligible. After he was gone, Jane turned back to Maura, who was wrist deep in a man's chest. Jane came up behind her. "You're breathing on me," Maura pointed out.

"Mhhmm…" Jane let out a deliberate breath on the doctor's neck and smirked at the shiver she got in response. "It seems your body like me _breathing_ on you."

Maura shook her head, trying to clear it. She continued to work which was surprisingly hard with Jane's hands caressing and teasing her whole body. The detective was trying to distract her. Her goal: either get Maura to kiss her again or leave the blonde _really _sexually frustrated. Either one would definitely work.

It was the last straw for Maura when Jane started to pull up her black scrub top and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pants. "I need to work, _Detective._"

"Of course you do," Jane said, as she turned Maura's head. She kissed the medical examiner just enough to leave her wanting more and then walked away with the taste of Maura on her lips. "I'll be upstairs when you're ready to leave," she yelled over her shoulder as she went through the double doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was waiting for Maura at her car when the medical examiner got off from work, having gotten off the hour before. It had been an extremely boring hour and Jane had to restrain herself from actually going downstairs to the morgue. That would've gotten her nowhere.

What she didn't expect though, was for Maura to ignore her completely. She walked straight past Jane and unlocked her car. Then slid into the front seat. Jane watched as her car rounded the corner and left her.

Standing there.

In the middle of the fucking parking garage.

With a huff, she started walking to her own car, which was on a whole different level. When she got there, she spied a note under her windshield.

_Jane-_

_ I have dinner with Hope tonight. You and your mother are both invited. I apologize about having rushed off. xxx Maura._

_ (P.S. - Two people can make getting them hard.)_

At the last line, Jane snorted. _Jesus, Maura. It's play hard to get._ Oh yes, Jane Rizzoli could play extreme hard to get. Hell, she didn't have to play, she already was.

* * *

What do you think? Haha. Second chapter up shortly :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jane bought a nice red wine before going over to Maura's. One that she knew, from experience, made the good doctor _very _tipsy. As she walked to her friend's door, she smirked. Maura answered it with a very unsurprised look on her face. That was, until she had realized what Jane was wearing.

The brunette had searched her whole apartment for one of her nicest dresses, and one that Maura had never seen before. It was dark grey, didn't cover her back, stopped mid-thigh, and Jane looked breathtakingly gorgeous. As she brushed past Maura, the medical examiner's breath hitched. She paused and lowered her voice. "Is anyone here yet?"

Maura swallowed. "No."

Jane pushed the smaller woman against the doorjamb engulfing her in a passionate kiss. Her hands roamed the soft fabric of Maura's clothes, of which were immaculate, as always. The blonde whimpered when Jane captured her lower lip and bit it softly. Jane smiled as she pulled away, because of the fact that as soon as their contact was over, Maura was pulling her in for more.

"Now, now, _Doctor._ What will the neighbors think?"

"I don't care," she said, clawing at Jane's arms.

"Uh-huh." Jane ran away into Maura's house the best she could in heels, which was not very good at all. When she heard the hard clacking, she stopped; worried she might ruin the wood floors.

"You, Jane _Clementine _Rizzoli, are insufferable."

"Jesus, you sound like my mother."

Maura raised her eyebrows pointedly, eyeing the bottle of wine in Jane's hand warily and walked into the kitchen. She swayed her hips leaving Jane a full view to gawk at. The brunette bit her tongue and followed her. She helped Maura set the table and get the food out. It was some French cuisine that Jane no way in hell would be able to pronounce.

Angela arrived first, having been living in the guesthouse. She gushed over Jane as usual. Maura was next and she stifled a laugh as Jane made faces at her mother behind her back. All three of them were having easy conversation and a glass of wine when the doorbell rang.

Dr. Hope Martin had arrived.

Maura set down her glass of wine and as she walked by, Jane put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She smiled the best she could and opened the front door. Maura's mother was wearing a very casual yet professional outfit. She stepped in to give Maura a hug, which the medical examiner allowed, and thank goodness, this time she managed not to cry.

Hope made her way over to the Rizzolis and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jane—"

"Yes, I remember you. We met the other day," Hope said, as she shook Jane's hand. "And you're Jane's mother, Angela."

"Yes!"

Hope smiled and went to sit down. Jane watched Maura's sad eyes follow her before the medical examiner masked her emotion. The sadness was still there in her eyes, but the rest of her face radiated happiness.

After chatting about work mainly, Angela bragging about the Division One Café, Hope cleared her throat. "I hope this question isn't too intrusive," she was directing her questions towards Jane and Maura who had no idea where this was going. "But, may I ask, how long have the two of you been dating?"

Jane dropped her fork. Angela giggled. Maura, who had been sitting very close to Jane, slid to the opposite direction.

Hope smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. That was kind of off topic. I apologize."

Jane recovered faster than Maura. "No, no, no. That's perfectly fine. We're just so surprised cause we're, you know, not dating. Just, uh, really close friends." Jane seemed to remember their flirty game from earlier and decided to play it up. She stretched her arms above her head and cracked her knuckles. One by one, she watched with a smirk, as Maura's face got paler and paler. Just for grins, she wiped the tip of her index finger on her plate and licked it clean. It lingered in her mouth for a little bit and all Maura could do was stare at her.

Hope and Angela had continued on with the conversation and were oblivious with Maura's inner turmoil. Jane was having too much fun. It was time to turn the tables. She lifted her fork up to her mouth and pretended to fumble for it until it dropped to the floor.

"Oh, silly me. I'll just grab it," Maura said, with an apologetic smile. Before getting up, she glanced at Jane to make sure she had the brunette's full attention. She stood, and bent over at an antagonizing angle, making Jane squirm.

Jane watched Maura's dress tighten against her ass and she couldn't help the immediate throbbing between her legs. She bit her bottom lip as Maura sat back down in the chair, a devious smile playing on her lips. Bass knocked into Jane's own chair, causing her to pitch herself towards Maura, basically landing in the blonde's lap.

Hope and Angela looked at them curiously, as Jane pushed herself up she chuckled. She dragged her fingernail up Maura's thigh, making the doctor gasp loudly.

"Dr. Isles are you okay?"

"Mhhmm. Definitely. Just a little breeze. My dress is very breezy." _Not quite a lie._

They were interrupted by the chime of the doorbell. Jane was up in an instant and to the door in another two. She opened it to reveal Tommy Rizzoli, with a bouquet of some flowers that Jane didn't recognize.

"Ah, Tommy. How about you give those to me and I'll make sure they get to Maura."

He shook his head. "Naw, it's cool, Janie. I'll give 'em to her myself." He moved to go in, but Jane sidestepped him.

"Either you give the flowers to me, or they go up your ass."

Tommy quickly gave up the flowers and walked off, mumbling something about Jane having 'her time of the month'.

Jane put the flowers in a vase on the kitchen counter and returned to the table. Hope was explaining a genocide she had encountered a few months ago. Soon, everyone was done with dinner. Hope left earlier than Angela, but when they were both gone, the two friends sat on the couch and sighed.

"Dinner with your mom went pretty well, dontcha think?"

Maura was grateful for the light humor. "I think it went great."

"Are you going to tell her you're her daughter?"

She shook her head. Jane leaned in her direction and rested a hand on her thigh.

"Why not?"

"She-she doesn't want me…"

Jane brushed a tear off Maura's cheek and pulled the smaller woman into a hug. Maura quickly tried to wipe off her cheeks and look Jane in the eye.

"I don't want to talk about Hope anymore."

Jane looked at Maura anxiously, still concerned for her. "Okay," she agreed slowly. "What do you want to talk about?"

Maura stood up quickly. She held out her hand for Jane to take. "No talking… You're going to take me to the bedroom."

Jane's eyes widened and she smiled knowingly. She got serious again. "Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely sure. Just like when I said you were bossy."

"You're… bossier."

"Jane," Maura said breathlessly. "Get… the _fuck… _off of the couch."

She did as she was told and let Maura lead her to the bedroom. "I told you," she mumbled. "Bossy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Maura stood up quickly. She held out her hand for Jane to take. "No talking… You're going to take me to the bedroom."_

_ Jane's eyes widened and she smiled knowingly. She got serious again. "Are you sure?"_

_ "I'm absolutely sure. Just like when I said you were bossy."_

_ "You're… bossier."_

_ "Jane," Maura said breathlessly. "Get… the _fuck_… off of the couch."_

_ She did as she was told and let Maura lead her to the bedroom. "I told you," she mumbled. "Bossy."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their lips crashed together like a tsunami on the shore. They left a trail of damage as they fumbled in Maura's room. Her hands clumsily unzipped Jane's dress before Jane just mumbled, "Screw it," and threw it off over her head.

Maura ran her hands down Jane's stomach, taking a moment to admire the musculature. It tightened under her scrutiny and she smiled as she felt Jane peppering her head with kisses. The taller woman kicked off her heels and turned Maura around. She breathed nervously her neck before kissing, then sucking softly. She wanted to do this right. She wanted this to be the starting to point of their relationship.

It was going to be fucking perfect.

She ran her hands up Maura's bare arms, chuckling lightly when she felt the minefield of goose bumps. Maura's arms were so soft; Jane thought she could hurt her. _Another reason to be gentle. _She pulled Maura to the bed, sliding up towards the headboard and settling on top of the blonde. They kissed passionately, their tongues teasing at the beginning, but soon fighting for dominance.

Jane had subconsciously pushed Maura's dress up and it was now crinkled up on her waist. She wiggled out from underneath Jane and off the bed, starting to pull at her dress zipper. As she shimmied out of it, she was aware of Jane's eyes raking over her.

"Jesus," Jane murmured, as she scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled Maura onto her lap. Radiant blonde hair fell into her face and actually got caught between their lips as they kissed again. Jane's hands found their place on Maura's hips, playing with the waistband of her black lace panties. She leaned back onto the bed.

Maura enjoyed straddling Jane, close enough for the brunette to feel how wet she was. She looked down at Jane with lust-filled eyes and her hair falling down into her lover's face, as she ground her hips against the brunette's. Jane scrunched up her nose as the hair tickled her face. Maura sat up and slowly reached behind her and expertly unhooked her lingerie bra. She let it fall to the floor and licked her lips when she saw Jane's smile.

Jane turned them over in an instant. Her lips connected with Maura's collarbone and sucking, her hands moved up from her hips and brushed the underside of Maura's abundant breasts. The medical examiner hissed as Jane tweaked and massaged her nipples. Jane kissed the top of each breast before engulfing the left bud in her mouth, enjoying Maura's jerking reaction.

She kept her mouth connected with Maura's skin, her tongue teasing, as her left hand brushed soft curls on the top of her mound. She let go of Maura's breast with a slight _pop _and Maura gripped the sheets above her head as Jane dragged her scarred hands up the inside of the other woman's thighs.

She pulled off Maura's underwear, but the medical examiner kept her legs pressed together.

"C'mon, Maur. I want to see you."

With a moan, Maura revealed herself to Jane and the cold air of the bedroom.

"So fucking wet."

"Mhhmm… For you," Maura whispered, her breath getting ragged. Jane kissed her clit softly and teased her fingers at Maura's entrance. Her tongue worked its magic, making Maura twist and moan. Her fingers tangled up in Jane's hair, but the brunette didn't mind the sharp pain. "God, please. _Jane._"

Jane thrusted two fingers inside of Maura and maintained a steady rhythm as she watched the woman before her become completely unraveled. She moved up towards Maura's face and kissed her softly, admiring the way she made the blonde come short of breath.

"Maura," she husked in her lover's ear. "Come for me."

She stayed inside as she felt Maura's muscles constricting and heard the medical examiner emit a groan of pleasure. She settled between Maura's legs once again and tasted her. She took her time, getting as much as the blonde as she could. When she kissed Maura's lips again, the doctor could taste herself on Jane;s mouth. The doctor was already recovering.

She stuck a hand into Jane's boy shorts and rubbed her clit. Jane released a slow moan, making Maura smile.

"I'm so fucking close, Maur."

"Already?" Maura breathed, moving down.

"Mhhmm… Agh. _Holy fuck._" Maura's mouth connected with Jane's center and her hands rested lightly on the brunette's hips. Using her fingers to tease her clit and her mouth at Jane's entrance, she felt Jane's body quiver with impending orgasm. She watched her detective ride the whole thing, happily staying settled between Jane's legs. She slid up and snuggled close to Jane.

They both listened to silence and Jane's panting for a few minutes, content with the silence. Maura absently traced circles on Jane's abdomen.

"Jesus Christ… That… was fucking amazing."

Maura let out a breathy laugh. "I agree."

Jane's head snapped to the side to look at her. "Want to go again?"

"Are you sure you can?"

"Psssh," Jane maneuvered herself so she was on top of Maura. "I have the libido of a twenty year old."

"Let's test that out shall we?"

"We'll have to use," Jane murmured between kisses. "The scientific method."

"Mhhmm…"

"Maura?"

"Yes."

"You're fucking sexy as hell."

"I'd have to say I think the same of you."

Jane chuckled. "Good."

* * *

_A/N- __Tell me what you think? Haha. This will be the last chapter. Also, if my smut is bad... Please give constructive criticism, as this is the first real time I've actually written smut. Hope you enjoyed reading:)_


End file.
